X-Files Wiki:Site Policy
This page is dedicated to outlining the rules and policies that apply here on the . These apply to the whole wiki and are definite. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. 'If you have any questions, please contact an admin. :'WARNING: 'Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules, “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, it is required that all users read these rules before contributing to avoid any complications on the site. General THE THREE GOLDEN RULES *'Be Accurate '''— All material listed on this wiki requires a citation. If you are adding information, please cite the reference where you found that information. See also Verifiability Policy, for information on reliable sources when gathering information. *'''Be Objective — Articles should be factual and not biased. If you want to voice your opinion, do so in the talk page, user page, or forum. *'Be inquisitive' — When in doubt, ask an Admin, take it to the article's talk page, or the forums. We don't bite. Chat, Messages, and Comments * Warning — Please note that this wiki's Chat and Comments are not spoiler-free zones. You have been warned, enter at your own risk. *'Spamming' — Spamming with gibberish and nonsense is not acceptable. *Bashing the actors here, or starting a conflict is unacceptable. If you don't like The X-Files, you don't have to be a member of this wiki. Furthermore, the bashing of actors, such as David Duchovny will not be tolerated. *'Profanity' — Please forego the use of profanity. It is allowed to a certain degree, however, if you are using profanity to bully another user(s), you will receive a ban depending on the severity. *'Sexually explicit images or content' — Sexually explicit images are not allowed here and will result in a ban of 3 months per explicit picture posted. *'Be concise' — Do not flood the chat. (i.e. saying one letter per said line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. *'Harassment' — Harassment will not be tolerated in this wiki. This includes: *#Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. *#Harassing administrators and bureaucrats with pleads for a promotion to become another moderator, admin, or bureaucrat. Pages *'Episode discussion' — Please do not discuss a different episode in a certain episode page. (i.e. Do not discuss events of Episode 5 in the article for Episode 3, or visa versa). *'Replacing content' — Replacing real content with fake content as a joke ''is not taken lightly and will result in immediate bans. *'Advertising''' — Advertising one's business or something that will generate them money is forbidden and will result in a year-long ban. **i.e. This wiki gets a lot of users who enter things that aren't true as a joke into real pages. This is not acceptable. Take jokes to the comments instead! *'Unreliable information' — Inserting false or unreliable information is not allowed, as this is a wiki site. If you have any questions regarding the verifiability of a source, ask an admin! *'Fake pages' — Making fake episode pages or character pages are not acceptable, and will result in a ban! This is not your very own roleplaying site, it's a factual site for the real-life show. You are welcome to make your own characters in your personal . *'Categories' — Before making categories, please consult with an admin. Adding random categories without the permission will be classed as spam, or badge gaming, and will result in a one week ban. *'Spamming' — Spamming pages with gibberish and nonsense is not acceptable. *'Vandalism' — Vandalizing pages or removing a large amount of content from a page without clear reason is absolutely not tolerated. ** If you see a vandalized page, please report it to an admin. The administrators will take proper action in dealing with the vandal. *'GIFs' — GIFs are allowed on article pages such as relationship articles and event articles, however, to a reasonable limit as they should work, and be no more than 3 seconds long. It is recommended that a GIF feature only important scenes relating to the article. GIFs are also allowed in galleries and user pages! *'Irrelevant Images' — Do not add random images that have nothing to do with the article, or remove information that is important to the article! *'Infobox Images' — Do not change the Infobox main picture of an article without consulting with an administrator first. An Infobox image is usually the official representation of the episode or character discussed in the article. *'Trolling' — Trolling, or posting things that make no sense just to be funny ''is absolutely not allowed, and the troller will be banned for up to 6 months. *'Illegal content''' — Users are not permitted to share or discuss torrents or warez, or any other illegal content on this site. If you want to discuss it with someone, go elsewhere! *'Irrelevant pages' — It is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN to make pages that have nothing to do with The X-Files universe, Millenium, The Lone Gunmen, or it's topics. *'Copyright violations' — Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. *'Editing conflicts' — When there is an editing conflict, the two editors are expected to try and solve the issue on their own. ** When an editing conflict occurs, please revert the page to the last edit prior to the conflict and take the discussion to the forum pages. ** If an agreement cannot be met in a civil way either on the article page or the forum, the administrators will step in. * Important pages — Tampering with templates or MediaWiki pages is not allowed without permission from an administrator. If you want to change something, consult with a site admin. * Move vandalism – Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. User Guidelines * Sockpuppeting — using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on The X-Files Wikia. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be infinitely blocked, and the block/ban the original account will be extended. * Users' pages '''— '''Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, apart from correcting minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors, or if you have been granted permission from the user in question. If you are asked not to edit the page at all by the user, you must comply or receive punishment. * Impersonation — Impersonating an administrator is never '''allowed and will result in a 1-month ban without warning. * '''Achievements — on this wikia is here to encourage contributions, reward individuals, and promote community growth. Pointsgaming (edits performed in order to accumulate points and badges) is not acceptable in The X-Files Wikia and will result in being warned and eventually blocked from the wiki, particularly if the edits are harmful to the wiki. * Respect copyright.— Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. ** Avoid directly copying content into articles in verbatim, whether from other websites, such as Wikipedia, or other official sources. Instead, add in your own write-up. An exception would be book, film, and episode synopses, in which case they should be copied in verbatim from an official press release and must be referenced. Warnings and Bans Stages The wikia's warning system will provide multiple opportunities for editors to resolve any policy violations before they are banned. Editors who are found to be acting in malice are exempt from this warning system and may be immediately sanctioned. #'Reminder' — Reminders are given for minor first-time policy violations and serve to officially notify the editor of this wikia's policies. For instance, a new editor who creates a new will typically receive a reminder. #'Warning' — Most of the time, after a user breaks a wiki rule, they will receive a warning. Some serious offenses will go without a warning, but with minor violations, a user will receive ONE warning. #'Ban' — If a user has already received a warning and continues to violate the wiki policies, they will be banned depending on the severity of the action. #'Extended Ban' — If you are banned and harass administrators to get you unbanned, your ban time will be doubled the original amount each time. #'Indefinite' — If you continue violating major rules, including repeated and severe vandalism or vandal attacks after being banned, you will be banned for a longer period until further notice. Duration The sanction system comprises of eight different ban lengths that range from a one day bans to indefinite. The length of a ban will rely heavily on the severity of the violation. Although it will be up to the discretion of the issuing administrator, the following are guidelines for appropriate ban lengths. 1 Day # Editing another user's profile page without being asked to, even after being warned once. 1 Week # Profanity # Spamming # Making own categories without consulting with an admin. 1 Month # Impersonating an admin # Repeatedly inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. # Making fake episode/character pages # Removing needed/proven content from pages. 3 Month # Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to pornographic content.(3 montth ban per explicit image/text/link) # Page move vandalism '6 Month' # Trolling # Copyright violations # Blanking pages repeatedly (done with malicious intent) 1 Year # Advertising one's business/website Category:Policies and Guidelines